This invention relates to a rowing oar handle, for use particularly but not exclusively in the sport of competitive rowing.
In rowing the oars are feathered between strokes. At the end of the stroke the user rotates the oar through about 90 degrees such that the blade is parallel with the water, and just prior to the beginning of the stroke the oar is rotated back so the blade can enter the water vertically.
Rowing oar handles are commonly made of wood, which is provided with a roughened surface to aid grip in the wet conditions. The action of rotating the oar to feather the blade is therefore very tough on the hands and often leads to blisters and other injuries.